The Truth
by funstt
Summary: They insult each other, laugh at each other, and bag each other...but what happens when one of them has enough of being bagged. Will Quinn forgive Logan? or is this the end of their love/hate relationship all together? A LoganxQuinn fic
1. Chapter 1

"Are not"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"For the last time you rat bastard I'm NOT A SPAZ!" and without another word, Quinn took one last glare at Logan and with tears filling her eyes, turned away and ran off.

"Pfft what's wrong with her" asked Logan as he sat back down next to his friends Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Lola. He asked them this as if it were something none of them could answer.

"Are you kidding me? How could you be so mean to Quinn, have you ever thought of being nice to her for once?" Zoey asked Logan in a 'go apologise to Quinn' tone.

"Yeah Logan that's low, I mean everybody knows Quinn didn't have such a great childhood, and you calling her a spaz must bring back all of those memories." Said Michael, annoyed with how little Logan cared about upsetting their friend.

"Wow Michael, I had no idea you cared so much about Quinn, I think its great to see a guy who cares about his friends emotions." Said Lola, as she momentarily stared into Michaels eyes, until they both realised the entire group was watching them, in which case they both blushed deeply and looked away.

"Logan, you should go and apologise to Quinn, if she were to bag you, you would want her to apologise, so I think its only fair that you go see if she's okay." Said Chase, giving his two cents on the matter in hopes that Zoey would offer him the praise that Lola had given to Michael. She didn't. He frowned.

Logan thought about what they had all said for a moment, but then feeling the glares upon him, he said, "I think I should go apologise, I'm so glad I thought of that" And with that, he grabbed his bag, flung it over his shoulder and reluctantly dawdled off to find Quinn.

He didn't really look to far, he decided to pick the last place she would be, the beach, but was shocked when he found her there sitting on the sand crying. Just looking at her sitting, tears continuously rolling down her cheeks, made him feel bad about calling her a spaz, and for a minute, he just wanted to go and give her a big hug, so he could put his hands around her perfectly curved waist, maybe then move his hands to explore her toned stomach, he was day dreaming when he realised that this was _Quinn _he was thinking about. He couldn't think about Quinn like that. I mean… she was Quinn after all, a dorky, science geek, and he was the most popular guy in school, he was rich, and so good looking, he could definitely do so much better than her.

_That's right, I can definitely do so much better than her. And that's that, _he thought to himself.

So leaving on that though, he went over to Quinn, still watching her crying her heart out, just the sight of her so upset made him feel uneasy. He walked close to her and said;

"Quinn, look I was only joking about calling you a Spaz, I'm Sorry, Okay?"

"I know Logan." Was all Quinn said in reply.

"So you forgive me..?" Asked Logan, in disbelief that she was okay with this, as she was still crying.

"Yes" Answered Quinn.

"Sure, why would you still be crying if you forgave me" Said Logan.

"Not everything is about you Logan." She whispered.

"Then…why are you crying?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Quinn asked this time looking up at Logan, her eyes puffy and watery.

Logan was taken aback by not only this question, but the look in her eyes, as if she was hoping for a meaningful answer.

"Um, well…er…we're you know. Mates.." Logan mumbled, trying to find words that wouldn't make her burst out in more tears.

"Mark doesn't seem to think so" She said quietly, this time looking in the complete opposite direction as Logan.

"Mark doesn't seem to think what?" Asked Logan, confused.

"Doesn't seem to think that we're mates", she responded, still looking the other way.

At this, Logan decided to sit down next to her, rather close, which at first made him think about moving a little bit further away from Quinn, but then he decided that she was upset, and she could use the close comfort.

"Mark apparently doesn't agree with us, and thinks that we act like more than friends, and as if we like each other. I mean I could never like you, your Logan Reese", said, her sobs ceasing, but her tears still falling.

At hearing the words come out of her mouth, Logan felt his stomach drop a little, and he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed, and he couldn't figure out why.

How could she disregard his feelings like this, this made him angry, and sad, and his face did have that look of disappointment on it, while there was long silence between the two.

"Logan?..." Quinn was now looking in his direction, after he did not reply to her, she thought that maybe he had fallen asleep, but no he was just sitting there, with a look of great disappointment, and she couldn't figure out what he was sad about.

"I've got to go, don't cry, Mark doesn't deserve you anyways, Later" as he took one last look at her, he walked off and he couldn't understand why he felt so down all of a sudden, so he quietly walked back to his dorm, ignoring any calls from people around campus, just thinking about why the hell Mark would dump such a great girl like Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Dude, you busy tonight? I thought we could ask the girls to a movie, you know, so you can once again have and disregard the opportunity to tell Zoey you like her." Michael teased chase.

"If I was going to not tell her once again, then why are you and Lola coming?" Chase retorted, knowing that this would embarrass Michael.

"Well…you know maybe Lola and I are just er…moral support, that's it, moral support, you know, to make sure you don't wimp out like you usually do" Replied Michael looking away from Chase feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Oh yeah, sure dude, you can call it moral support but we both know you wish it was a date, it's so obvious your into her man". Chase stated, getting up and chucking his leftovers in the bin and his lunch tray on the stack.

"Remind me again why you guys are eating at four o'clock in the afternoon?" Inquired Zoey as she walked up to Chase and Michael

"Yeah you guys just ate lunch at one!" said Lola appearing beside Zoey. "So you guys wanna do something tonight? We were thinking party at dorm 101?"

Chase and Michael looked at each other and smiled, "Hell yeah man, we'll bring Logan at like 6.30ish?"

The Girls nodded and waved goodbye, starting off to room 101.

"Is it just me or did they seem a little too excited about seeing us tonight?" Zoey asked Lola unbeknownst to the whole Chase being in love with her thing.

Lola just looked at her and shook her head, then said "man your clueless Zo" under her breath.

As they were walking past the cafeteria, they saw Logan walking, deep in his thoughts, straight past them without saying a word.

Zoey and Lola looked at each other, they both figured that something had made Logan upset, then they both rolled their eyes and in unison said one name.

"Quinn"

Meanwhile, back at the boys dorm, Chase and Michael were sitting on the couches, Michael watching T.V and Chase working on a new play he had half written, about a geekish guy who aspired to be a writer who was in love with a smart, funny, creative, and athletic girl named chloe, or, Chlo, for short.

Neither looked up when Logan came storming into the room and threw himself onto his bed. He lay there, facing the ceiling thinking about what Quinn had said.

Why would she never like him? He was perfect, he was, well, Logan Reese. He could get any girl he wanted. But not Quinn. He couldn't understand why this bothered him so much, until he was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Logan, are you there? Wake up."

It was a girl's voice, it was Quinn.

"Quinn, you're here, I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me again, I didn't mean to call you a Spaz I'm so Sorry I didn't –"

But he was cut off, silenced, by the tender, soft kiss of her lips lightly pressing onto his. Then she pulled away. He opened his eyes, he noticed they were in his dorm, he must have fallen asleep. He just stared at her, he tried to speak but all he could muster was 'er…', she giggled at his lack of speech. He noticed she was standing over him, smiling, he looked up at her.

"Quinn." Was all he could say.

"Logan". She repeated, "wake up, Logan".

Then he pale face turned into chocolate brown. Her hair shortened, and he opened his eyes to find Michael standing above him with chase next to him.

"Logan, me and Chase are going to the girls dorm, they invited us over, do you want to come?"

"Quinn will be there" teased Chase with a wink

At the sound of Quinn's name, Logan blushed, stood up and stared at the floor.

"Okay let's go".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope your liking this story, cause im having fun writing it! im taking ages updating, apologies! but yeah i have school and so im managing work and everything. and yes. so here we go musa.singer! the much awaited chapter 3 :)**

As the boys began walking over to dorm 101, Chase and Michael were talking about a new idea for a comic when they were interrupted by Logan, "Why would I care if Quinn would be there" hehe…he laughed nervously not making eye contact with either of them.

Michael and Chase looked at each other, rolled there eyes, then both at the same time, moved quickly in front of Logan so he almost stumbled into them.

"Logan, you can quit the act, we know you like Quinn, you don't have to pretend you don't anymore, alright? Great, now lets get going" Said Michael with Chase nodding in agreement and they started to walk off.

"What?" Logan laughed, "You actually think that _I _Logan Reese would like Quinn…haha that's so ridiculous that I'm actually laughing at the thought of–"

Logan stopped right in his tracks, just staring, speechless at the ground in front of him.

"Exactly" said chase, giving Logan a light pat on the back, then continuing to walk off to see the girls with Michael.

Logan thought for a moment, deeply blushed, and without saying a word, followed the guys thinking about this sudden truth coming out of him.

Meanwhile at the Girls Dorm.

"Okay lets see, food, Blix, music, and awesome outfits? Okay we're all set" Said Lola to Zoey and Quinn while Zoey was fixing her top for the thousandth time, and Quinn sat in the corner reading a magazine about the new H14 chemical in a science magazine called 'Experiment'. Suddenly, she looked up from her magazine, noticing that Zoey was once again fixing her top, and Lola checking that her hair was just right.

"Zoe, your top, looks great, its sitting perfectly, Chase will be looking at your great personality, not your outfit. And Lola, your hair looks…wow, and you both look amazing, and Michael thinks your beautiful just the way you are, I'm sure he wont mind if there is one hair out of place, he just wants to see you as you are… And if you would both like to know why, it is because they like you both, so come on, CHILL"

"… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … I…." Zoey and Lola stuttered. And they both sat down, thinking about what Quinn had just said, as Quinn went back to her magazine smiling to her self, at least now she didn't have them distracting her, she should shock them more often, it makes them quiet.

Lola had re-grouped from her sudden realisation, and said, well Logan likes you just the way you are as well, you don't need to…

Or fix your…

Damn it Quinn why don't you care that he's coming!"

"Why would I care that Logan is coming?" Quinn laughed and went back to reading.

"Umm because it is SO obvious that you like him Quinn" Zoey said, now joining there conversation, all the while having a smile on her face.

"Your kidding right? I don't like Logan, why would you even insult me like that, I don't get why everyone is saying there's something going on with me and Logan and there's NOT!" Quinn asked

"Because you're always bagging each other, and you spend plenty of alone time together trying to prove the other one wrong. Quinn, its obvious to everyone, why do you think mark was annoyed about you and Logan, its because you guys spend all your time flirting and its like no one else is there." Lola and Zoey argued.

"Zoey, Lola, I'm telling you now, I don't like Logan, I truly, honestly, really CANNOT stand the guy. He's a jerk, and he's mean, and he's… LOGAN …Ew…it's as simple as that." And with that, Quinn continued reading her magazine ignoring the two for the rest of time until the boys arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn had spent the next 20 minutes reading the same line over and over thinking about why everyone would think her and Logan liked each other. Seriously, she could never like Logan, besides that he had all of his bimbos, and he would never like a girl like herself. He barely liked her as a friend, it wasn't possible for him to like like her. Never. And at that moment while she was deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the doorbell ring and Chase, Michael and Logan enter their dorm. She sat there scrunching up her nose thinking about how she could never like Logan, when she heard Lola call her name "Quinn, the boys are hear...Quinn, are you okay?"

With that, she finally looked up and blushed at the realisation that she had spent all that time thinking about Logan. She put down her magazine and got off the bed and walked over to where everyone was sitting, the couch. "Hey guys, so what are we doing for the night?"

She took a moment to analyse the situation, Chase and Zoey were sitting next to each other and Michael and Lola were sitting awfully close for people who considered themselves just friends, and Logan sat on a beanbag all by his lonesome. She noticed there was another beanbag just next to his, 'that's convenient' she thought to herself and decided to stand instead.

"Well we thought we could watch The Ring and then just hang out for a bit until dorm visiting hours are over." Said Michael looking excited to see The Ring, however Quinn thought it more likely he was looking forward to Lola screaming and hiding her face in him.

Quinn decided it was no use standing for the entire movie, and Logan hadn't yet said anything to her, she wondered if he was alright, considering his rush to get away from her earlier and that look of disappointment on his face. She figured it was now or never to talk to him and opted for the beanbag next to his to sit down on.

Without looking at him, she said "Hey, I've seen the Ring before, it's definitely a poor excuse for a horror movie, what do you think Logan"

He looked at her briefly but when their eyes met he blushed and looked at the ground, "Oh um, yeah I guess, look its starting"

Quinn figured he wasn't in the mood to talk and began to watch the movie. As it played she continually heard more and more squeals from Lola and Zoey and every now and then she would glance over to see them all getting closer to each other as they buried their faces in the boys. She would then look over at Logan to see him staring emotionlessly at the movie screen with his hands in his pockets.

After the movie finished, they turned the lights on and she noticed that neither Lola nor Zoey moved away from either of the guys. Lola was leaning into Michael while he had his arm stretched out over the couch, while Zoey had her legs resting over chase and his arms were resting on her legs. Quinn couldn't help but think of how cute it was that they were all together. She once again looked over at Logan; he was now sitting up with his arms crossed looking at the ground.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Lola

"Anything but watch the Ring again", said Chase, he looked a bit disturbed by the movie they had watched, though he would never admit being a little terrified.

"How about a late night trip to Sushi Rox?" Suggested Zoey, and the others all nodded their heads in agreement, and they started walking out of dorm 101.

The whole walk to Sushi Rox was spent with Zoey and Chase walking together, and Michael and Lola walking together, and they were all too wrapped up in each other to notice that Logan and Quinn had walked a fair distance apart the whole way there in utter silence. Every now and then Quinn would glance over at Logan, but he continued to keep his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. He appeared to be deep in thought. She took a minute to ponder what he could possibly be thinking about, when she realised that they were outside of Sushi Rox.

As they walked inside Zoey, Lola, Michael and Chase turned around to try and force her and Logan outside. She didn't understand why and thought that it was one of their ploys to get her and Logan alone together, so instead she pushed forward and somehow managed to manoeuvre her way through them. It was then that she saw why they tried to get her to leave.

She stood there in disbelief as she watched Mark holding hands with a girl she recognised as Amelia from the year below. They were laughing and slowly walking towards them as they had already finished eating. Then Mark saw Quinn and stopped awkwardly in his tracks.

"Oh...Quinn..." He mumbled as he clearly was not expecting for her to catch him with another girl so soon after their break up.

He looked sympathetically at Quinn and began to move forward and put a gentle arm on her shoulder. She looked at him and shrugged him off.

"How could you do this to me? First you break up with me, and then you rub your little girlfriend in my face? You clearly don't care at all for me or my feelings?" She said trying to keep her voice low and calm. She had not yet talked about the break up with anyone, and Zoey and Lola had known not to push it until she was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, until he saw Logan walk in, looking up at Quinn, and then Mark and his hands locked with that other girls. Mark looked at Logan, and said "Oh sure but its okay for you to be on your date with Logan? Maybe you should be looking out for my feelings, because he is the reason why I can't be with you anymore. You don't know how it feels to watch two people like each other and not know it. Especially when one of those people is your girlfriend."

"I don't like him. You're wrong, I don't know where you are getting this shit from," she said, starting to get emotional and a bit angry at the fact that no one would get off her back about Logan.

"Every time we are together and he walks into the room, it's as if I'm not even there. Everyone can see it Quinn, not just me, everyone. All your friends, I bet they see it too." Quinn was about to protest, when she looked at the four friends standing next to her. They all averted their gaze to another point in the room such as the floor, the ceiling, or the plant next to them. Then she looked at Logan, who slowly brought his gaze up to meet hers. "Tell him it's not true". She said to firmly to Logan.

Logan thought about this for a moment, and even considered confessing his feelings to Quinn. But then he looked at the expression on her face. She really didn't want him. She wanted Mark. And although he could think of so many reasons why Mark didn't deserve her, he just wanted Quinn to be happy. So he just stared, then it was as if everything turned to slow motion and he walked over to Mark, and whispered, "It's not true". Then he walked out of Sushi Rox without looking at Quinn, or their friends, and without saying another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You see, I told you that you were wrong, there's nothing going on with me and Logan." She said, although she did feel a little disappointed in a way.

"Did you not see the look on his face? I can't be with you anymore Quinn, I like Amelia now, I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be." Mark said, as he led Amelia out the door.

Quinn stood there silently as she went over what just happened in her head. She felt Zoey and Lola come over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Quinn, let's get out of here" Zoey said calmly, not sure how to handle her friend at this particular point in time.

"Yeah, Marks a jerk." Lola said bluntly.

Quinn just looked at them and walked outside. They followed and when outside she stopped and turned to face them. "I don't understand. Logan said it wasn't true, why didn't Mark believe him? And none of you said anything. Why?" She asked questionably towards the four of them.

They all looked at each other urging someone to come up with an explanation. Until Michael and Chase stepped forwards together and spoke. "Look Quinn, we're going to be honest, not because we want to upset you, or do the wrong thing by Logan, but Mark's right. When you and Logan are around each other, it's like no one else is there", Michael said hoping Quinn wasn't going to pull out her laser watch.

"Yeah Quinn, it's true, and to be honest, I think it's great." Chase said. This made Quinn look up and she didn't know what to say. She still didn't believe it. And she didn't want to get angry at her friends, or Mark. At a loss of what to do, she simply walked off to nowhere in particular and pondered everything that happened that day going through every little detail.

She wasn't even sure what was going on in her life anymore. Why was nobody listening to her? I mean she liked mark for so many reasons, he was so good at..and I mean he was romantic when he…and she loved when he wore…Okay so maybe she couldn't think of specifics right now considering her mind was so scattered. The problem was that right now she couldn't understand why her mind kept bringing her thoughts back to that look on Logan's face as he walked out of Sushi Rox. Why did he seem to doubt their constant hate for each other? Yeah they were friends but their friendship was based around their constant competitions and insults. Right?

Quinn found herself sitting on the beach alone with her thoughts, she figured she might as well lay down and look at the pretty stars hovering above. She slowly drifted off into a deep slumber on the sand, she was pretty tired after the day she had that she couldn't be bothered getting up anyway and allowed herself to fall asleep alone on the beach.

Zoey, Lola, Chase and Michael watched Quinn walk away quietly. When she was out of sight they figured it was safe to talk about what had happened that night.

"What are we going to do?" Zoey exclaimed, she was so worried about Quinn being alone but there wasn't anything she could do to help her either.

Chase was quick to comfort her "Zo its okay, Quinn will work it out she's big and tough and has a lazer watch after all, I'd be more worried about Logan right now I've never seen him like that before, he looked heartbroken".

"Well I think they are clearly too oblivious to figure it out, I really thought they knew how they felt and were simply too stubborn to admit it, but they are really that dense." Lola said to the rest of the group.

"Look guys there is no point worrying about it tonight, I think we are all pretty well aware of how they feel about each other and there's no point medalling and getting involved or someone is just going to get hurt. We've done enough and now it's up to them" Michael stated eyeing off Lola who can be really good at interfering with people's business.

"Michael's right guys, Lola and I had better get back to our dorm we'll see you guys tomorrow? Bye Chase" Zoey said shyly with a big goofy grin on her face. Chase couldn't help but smile back, he had never seen anything so adorable.

"Yeah see you guys, we should probably check on Logan anyway" Michael agreed as he and Chase started towards their own dorm.

Zoey and Lola entered dorm 101 quite wearily in hopes that Quinn was either asleep or happy and not upset. Zoey flicked the light switch the the dorm, "Where's Quinn?".

"Quinn? Quinn?" Lola called out, after checking the bathroom she said "Quinn really isn't here, Zo what do we do?"

Zoey was already calling Quinns mobile, after a few seconds she put her phone down "She's not answering, where could she be? I'm going to call the boys and see if they'll help us look. I really hope she's alright."

Chase and Michael opened the door to their dorm, they slowly peaked in to find Logan asleep on the bed.

"Well at least he's alright, it could be worse Michael, I was scared we were gonna have to come home to look after him crying."

"Haha yeah it's kind of a relief, although I have to say I'm surprised he is sleeping so peacefully considering all the things he's been through today, but hey, I'm not going to complain" laughed Michael as Chase's phone rang.

"Hey Zo, what's up? What? Wait slow down, okay we'll be right there it's going to be okay; she'll be okay." Chase hanged up the phone and looked at Michael,

"Quinn's missing, the girls are really worried, you and I are going to help look, should we wake Logan or?" To his surprise Logan was already up and putting his shoes on, he looked terrible, as if he had been up for days in a row and was really sick.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" Logan demanded. Chase and Michael simply looked at each other then said "Quinn isn't at the girls dorm, she's been gone for hours since we saw her at Sushi Rox, she left just after you.

"And you just let her go off by herself? What were you thinking she's not safe!"

"Sorry Logan we didn't think, I mean Quinn is a big girl she can look after herself, but you're right I should have been more careful" Michael explained while Chase nodded in agreement.

"If anything happens to her.." Logan said worriedly as he walked out of their dorm to look. "I'll try the grounds you guys check the lounges and near the fountain, call me if you find her".

With that, Logan stalked off to find Quinn, he couldn't understand how he could be so worried about someone who he wasn't even friends with half the time. But in the hours he spent alone in the boys dorm thinking, he had realised that he had feelings for Quinn. He wasn't quite sure what those feelings were yet, but they were definitely there. Logan figured it was just because he was tired, surely he doesn't care that much, maybe it's a little tired crush. Yeah that's it.

Zoey and Lola were in a mad panic, they couldn't find Quinn anywhere, they had checked all the girls' dorms, and the bathrooms as well as all the science labs. After this they had met back up with the guys to see if they saw anything.

"What do we do, if none of us can find her anywhere should we tell someone?" Zoey asked looking at Lola who was being comforted by Michael. He had his arm around her while she leaned into him, clearly scared for her friends' safety.

"Zo it's okay we can't do anything more tonight except hope that she is alright, I would suggest checking your dorm room once again, we will come with you to make sure you're safe. We can wait there for a bit and hope she comes home or in the morning we will tell someone, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah I guess, c'mon Zo let's all go back to ours, I just really hope she's okay" Lola said as the group walked back off to dorm 101.

Meanwhile Quinn had awoken to the soft scent of the beach along with the cool wind on her legs. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes to realise that she had a jacket draped over her and she was laying maybe a metre away from Logan who was lying in a singlet and shorts shivering.

She reached over and gently shook him to wake him up, "Logan, Logan, wake up Logan". He opened his eyes and sat up looking anywhere but at Quinn. "What are you doing on the beach with me? I must have fallen asleep, oops."

"Zoey and Lola were worried so we helped to look, I didn't want to wake you so I figured I'd just lay here until you woke up, I must have fallen asleep also, sorry."

"Thanks Logan, that's actually really sweet of you. You really don't look so good, maybe you should go to the nurse?" She asked him, noticing that he looked very pale and tired; she wondered if he had really been worried about her or if he had been guilted into looking by the others. Quinn decided it was best to not think about the answer, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know anyway.

"Well I guess I should probably let Zoey and Lola know where I am, thanks again" she shrugged off the jacket that she had covering her and offered it to him.

"Keep it." He replied, he didn't want her to be cold, plus he was trying this new thing called being nice for a change, he wasn't sure how he felt about this new positivity but it was worth a shot. On top of this he wasn't sure if he wanted his jacket back now that it had touched her skin and had her scent so he decided it was best not to think about it and head back to his dorm for some sleep.

Logan strolled slowly back to his room where he saw Del Figgalo, man he couldn't stand that guy he was just such a douche. He was talking to firewire about Amelia;

"She's so hot, it's not my fault I had to upgrade Quinn," he laughed along with firewire.

Mark saw Logan walking past and purposefully called out to him, "Hey Logan, been busy with your science dork? I mean sure I dated her for 3 years and even I've stepped up a notch, you're just headed down, down, down." Mark smirked knowing that this would get to Logan, it was rare that he had the capacity to make fun of people so he figured he might as well abuse it while he can.

"Wow Logan you don't look so good, lovesick are we?" Mark taunted, he found this fun considering how much Logan used to bully him, it wasn't really about Quinn at all despite the obvious, in his opinion, feelings they have for each other.

"Actually Del Figgalo, I've been up all night looking for Quinn, she went missing last night because you're such a douche of a person. I don't know who you think you are but you have no idea what you just lost. You never deserved her, she is way too far out of your league" Logan finished his spiel and began to walk away fuming.

"Oh but she's so far into your league huh, Logan Reese is dating the nerd of the school, aw that's so cute what a nice spaz couple".

Mark laughed at this until he felt something really hard collide with his face; he slowly opened his eyes to see Logan standing above him. "You never deserved her, how dare you say that! Quinn is way out of my league, I can't think of anyone who's good enough to have her, she's smart, funny, pretty, and the loser Mark Del Figgalo doesn't deserve her, no one does."

Logan grabbed Mark by the collar of his polo shirt and whispered "I suggest you apologise to her the minute you see her or ill accessorise that black eye with a broken nose. Got it?"

"Y-y-y-yes" Mark stuttered as he ran off. It was official he had definitely scared Mark to the point of never screwing with Quinn again. He stood up straight and was ready to walk off to his dorm when he realised a few small crowds watching him. He shrugged it off and ignored them while he walked back, lost in his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Quinn quietly walked into dorm 101 shutting the door behind her almost silently trying not to wake the others. She stopped in her tracks in awe as she saw Michael sitting on the couch with Lola in his lap cuddled up asleep. They must be waking up as she snuggled closer to Michael and he pulled her tighter in his arms.

Zoey and Chase were both sitting next to each other on the floor with her head on his shoulders and Chase's head leaning slight against Zoey's. She decided this was just too good to miss and quickly snapped two photos, one of each couple with her iPhone.

The sound of her phone must have woken them up as Zoey jumped up to hug Quinn leaving Chase to topple onto the ground frowning. Lola and Michael got up blushing while Lola grabbed Quinn into a hug as well.

"Quinn we've been so worried about you what were you thinking, you didn't even call to tell us you were okay" Zoey paced up and down while she was lecturing the girl. "You could have called you could have thought about how worried we were or you could have left a note or maybe not left at all or—"

Zoey stopped mid conversation as she looked at what Quinn was wearing. "—And um, Quinn? Where'd you get that?"

Quinn wondered what Zoey was asking her about until she looked down at the jacket she was wearing.

Michael cut in "Quinn why do you have Logan's jacket?" He smirked wondering exactly how Quinn was going to try to explain this.

"You were with Logan huh?" Lola asked slyly.

Quinn simply walked over to the bathroom to have a shower, "it was nothing I fell asleep and he thought I was cold and so he must have put his jacket over me. I offered to give it back to him but he didn't want it so I guess here it is. I'm going to have a shower guys before class, I'll catch up with you later, sorry for worrying everyone".

"Quinn and Logan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S—"

"Michael if you want to finish that sentence I'll show you all the photos I took of how you were sleeping, there's nothing going on with me and Logan for the last and final time, now would you like to continue singing?"

All four of them went quiet and slowly mumbled goodbyes to each other while Michael was all of a sudden really interested in his shoes.

"That's what I thought" Quinn said while she walked in to have a shower.

At lunch Quinn, Zoey, Lola, Michael and Chase were eating while four of these members chatted away as if everything was fine. Quinn simply stared into space as she thought about everything from the last 24 hours. Why had Logan looked so sad walking out of Sushi Rox? And he was so nice to her on the beach, he didn't even make some snide, egotistical comment in the morning. And he was silent while they watched the movie yesterday? Something was up, she just wasn't sure what. It was then that she was interrupted by Zoey telling Mark that he shouldn't be here. Mark? Why was Mark looking for her?

"Quinn" Mark started, "I want to apologise for my behaviour yesterday in Sushi Rox, I would like it if we could be friends and I want to let you know I'm sorry for ever thinking that you weren't a good girlfriend to me, I hope you'll forgive me and—"

Mark suddenly stopped talking as Logan came to the table and sat on the opposite side of Quinn putting his tray down. Logan slowly lowered his food to the table but remained standing while Mark was there. He glared at Mark, who knew exactly what Logan was thinking.

"Sorry Quinn I'll never do it again" Mark yelled while running off into the distance.

"What happened to his eye?" Michael questioned. "You don't think someone hit him do you? Surely he's not stupid enough to get into a fight."

Quinn had remained silent this whole time, she wasn't sure what to do or if she was supposed to say something or anything. She now found herself focusing on Logan's movements, he looked terrible, he just sat there staring at his food pretending he was sitting on his own.

"Why would someone want to punch Mark? I mean yeah we aren't together and he was a jerk last night but I can't imagine anyone having a reason to hit him."

At that point Michael and Chase both looked at Logan, "We need to talk" they said in unison while grabbing Logan and dragging him off.

"What do you want" Logan asked bored.

"You punched Del Figgalo." Michael said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No I didn't".

"Oh yeah?" Chase said, "then show us your hands"

Logan thought about this for a minute and realised they were probably going to find out anyway. He revealed his hands to show his right hand severely bruised and their appeared to be two small cuts along his knuckles.

"Ouch dude I can't believe you did that" Michael said with a look of pain on his face, "Seriously though, good punch I'm impressed".

"I don't know what you did man but he just apologised to Quinn and he looked terrified. I kind of feel sorry for him" Chase explained.

"You didn't hear what he was saying about her! He was saying no one deserves her cause she isn't good enough for anyone especially him. I don't want to talk about this just leave me alone".

Michael and Chase looked at each other knowingly and said "Quinn".

Quinn hadn't seen Logan at all today, except for at lunch. She got the feeling he was avoiding her, maybe he was sick because everyone thought he liked her and that thought was sickening to him. She frowned at the thought. That was probably it.

"Hey Quinn" Zoey and Lola said as they walked in to find Quinn laying on her bed frowning. "We were thinking of heading to Sushi Rox tonight with the boys you want to come?"

"Sure, why not"

As the five of them were walking to Sushi Rox they heard giggling. There was Logan with one of his many bimbos looking indifferent while she over enthusiastically linked her arm with his and giggled away as she talked his ear off.

He couldn't see them as they were already up the steps whilst he was over the side of the steps on the ground. She stood in front of him and kissed him passionately.

Quinn all of a sudden had this funny feeling going through her, she felt quite sick and mad..was she…Jealous? Surely not, she doesn't even like Logan Reese why would she be jealous, why would she even care? While having this inward battle with herself she decided it would be best if she just walked on ahead into Sushi Rox and sat down, so she did.

Zoey and Lola decided to go inside with her while Michael and Chase stayed outside and called out to Logan. "Dude you coming? We're all getting sushi."

"Um, yeah in a minute just give me a sec".

Quinn was quietly eating her sushi when Logan finally came in, he took his conveniently placed seat next to hers and started eating his own sushi. The group was talking about their teachers and classes and funny things that had happened that week. All except for two people of the group who just sat there silently.

After dinner the six decided to go for a walk on the beach to play a game. "Piggy back races I call Michael!" Lola yelled out so loudly that it hurt Quinn's ears.

"Great…" She muttered to herself, only Logan heard who gave a small chuckle.

Chase partnered up with Zoey who said "Quinn, you and Logan should race together, it'll be fun". She smiled at Quinn then jumped on Chase's back.

Quinn looked at Logan, "We don't have to"

He shocked her when he offered to be her partner in the race "At least with your weight and my athletic skills we could probably win".

So all three teams lined up along the beach until the girls yelled "GO!"

It was an interesting race, Chase got tired early on as Zoey laughed and laughed that they had to sit down and watch while cheering for the others.

Michael and Logan were pretty much neck and neck at this point with Lola screaming on top of Michael while Quinn giggled at how funny it felt to be carried.

Logan just inched in front of Michael when he tripped on a stick sticking out of the sand. In a few seconds a squeal from Quinn could be heard along with a loud "ooph".

Michael and Lola cheered while hugging and kissing each other celebrating their win.

Chase and Zoey came to join in the celebrations while Zoey ruffled Chase's bushy hair to let him know it was okay that he isn't so athletic. It was okay with her at least, anyway.

Meanwhile Logan landed on the beach next to Quinn while they both were in hysterics laughing.

"That was the funniest thing!" Quinn managed to say in between laughs, "When you—and then you tripped it was so funny!"

Logan couldn't stop laughing either they both laid there rolling around chuckling at how funny it was that they had fallen. After a while Logan got up then offered a hand to Quinn which she took and they got up to join the others in more games.

They had decided to play football next boys against girls and the three girls were definitely not above cheating, they were just throwing the ball and running with it and then tackling the boys when they could.

Zoey threw the ball to Quinn who grabbed it giggling and ran with it while Logan grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to grab the ball passing it to Michael. Chase was lifting Zoey to stop her running and Michael was blocking Lola when he could.

The group were too tired in the end and they decided it was time to sit down before they headed back to bed. They all laid there on the sand laughing and chatting and bragging about who played better in football. It was then that everyone sort of separated into their groups of two which was followed by Lola suddenly leaning over and kissing Michael.

"Well that looks like it's going well" Quinn said to Logan as they lay down on the beach.

"Wow finally he's been into her for like 2 years, it's definitely about time".

"Logan can I ask you something?" Quinn asked, closing her eyes. Logan nodded at this until he realised she couldn't see him so he made an "mm" noise to let her know that she could continue.

"What happened the other night? Why didn't you tell Mark that there was nothing going on between us?"

Logan thought about this for a moment, he couldn't decide how to answer this best.

"I did".

"No, you did say the words, you just didn't convince anyone that there wasn't anything going on," She knew that if she pushed him he'd either get angry and tell her or give in and tell her what was really going on with him at the moment. She couldn't understand how he could be so moody all the time.

"I did, okay? That's all there is to it. If we really had feelings for each other why would u be pining over Mark and why would I be going on dates. You said it yourself, I'm Logan Reese, you could never like me, it works both ways".

"Well I mean, yeah I said that but I didn't really…um…I don't know" She managed to get this out even though her head was thinking a million things at once. Was he annoyed because she said that? Upset even? Surely not. "Yeah all you did was kiss that girl and be all over her like you always are with all your bimbos". She knew exactly how she sounded, she was just hoping he wouldn't pick up on it.

"Well you could never like a guy like Logan Reese so why do you even care, just leave me alone Quinn".

And with that he got up and stalked off into the night towards the boys hall. She just got on his nerves so much some times. Although he would never admit it, he was really hurt by what she had said that other day on the beach. Why couldn't she ever like him? It had really pulled on his heartstrings in all honesty, he didn't know why, all he knew was that it had hurt him. Bad.

Quinn watched him walk off along the beach, she wasn't sure whether she should follow or not, taking the 'leaving him alone' option instead. Is it weird that she felt like crying? Why? Who knows.

Zoey and Chase had come over to talk to her. "Hey Quinn" they said as they sat down, "Why did Logan leave?"

"I don't know. First I was asking him about the other night in Sushi Rox, then all of a sudden he said that he was dating other girls and I'm pining over Mark and why would anyone think anything was going on because I made myself clear that I would never date a Reese. Then he told me to leave him alone and walked off like that"

Chase and Zoey exchanged glances while Zoey decided to speak. "So you told Logan you don't like him?"

"Well not exactly, I was upset on the beach the other day and he sat next to me and we talked and I said something like "I could never like you, you're Logan Reese." I finished the sentence and Chase made an odd face in response.

"Ouch, no wonder he's been so upset lately." Chase said.

"Why would Logan be upset over that" Quinn asked, she was genuinely so confused about what was going on right now.

"We told you this the other night, remember? You and Logan must be really dense if neither one of you has figured it out yet".

"Actually I think that makes Logan smarter than you, he seems to have figured it out first. Haha, I never thought I'd see the day where Logan Reese would outsmart Quinn Pensky" Zoey cut in.

"What does that even mean?" Quinn asked but Zoey and Chase shook their heads and got up which she figured meant she wasn't going to get an answer from them.

Quinn woke up the next day feeling terrible. She couldn't sleep all night because of what Chase had said the night before. Zoey was just as confusing. Oh well, it was time for her to get ready for the day so she sighed and got in the shower.

When lunch came she decided that maybe she should make more of an effort to talk to Logan today. This would have been possible, she was willing to try, to see how things go, until to her surprise, Logan came to lunch with a date. A hot date.

"Everyone this is Tori, Tori, Everyone" He introduced while holding her hand. She merely giggled and took a seat next to Logan. The entire lunch consisted of him having his hands all over her and kissing her and making Quinn want to vomit everywhere

Chase and Michael smiled knowingly at each other throughout most of the lunch, mainly because they knew exactly what Logan was doing, and it was working. Quinn had never looked more furious in her entire life. That said Logan honestly thought Quinn didn't care so he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. The point was that it was working.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

That whole day Quinn couldn't stop being mad. She was beyond annoyed she just couldn't stop thinking about why that girl bothered her so much. Quinn thought to herself 'I'm sure she's such a lovely person and everything, except for her bimbo attitude and dumb hair and face".

She had finally finished classes, in which for the first time ever she had paid zero attention. She couldn't think properly on no sleep not to mention her mind racing a billion miles a minute. Quinn entered dorm room 101 cursing under her breath, not taking the time to see if her roommates were home.

"ooohhhh Logan you're so hot, and your stupid dress and stupid heels and stupid hair and oh my god you could totally win in a fight against him blah blah blah" She was mumbling under her breath putting on a fake voice in her head impersonating Logan's date Tori from lunch. She had nicknamed her Stori – for stupid Tori, all for her own personal amusement. She couldn't understand why she felt like ripping everything she saw to shreds and then burning it and then ripping it again. Maybe she was sick; it could have been from sleeping out in the cold the other night.

"Ahem" Chase coughed; Quinn looked up to find Chase, Zoey, Lola and Michael sitting on the couch and beanbags. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you guys".

"Quinn, are you okay? You seem…umm edgy? To say the least.." Zoey asked innocently, the four had discussed the fuming Quinn before she had come to the dorm before and they had all decided to be vague on the subject and stay out of it.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm smart and I study hard and I'm happy and who even cares anymore," she sulked to no one in particular.

"Well, it's just because you seemed a little upset at lunch? Are you sure you're okay about the whole Mark thing from yesterday?" Michael asked.

"Mark? Oh right, Mark, no I'm fine, he apologised out of the goodness of his heart so I suppose that's it". Quinn was a little bit nervous about asking what she had been dying to ask the whole time she had been in the room. What she wanted to ask was what the hell was Logan even doing with that girl with stupid hair in the first place? Did he like her? Were they serious? Are they still together from lunch?

"So um Logan has a new girlfriend huh? That's good huh? Yeah, I think it's great in fact." She had made that sound, perfectly like she didn't even care, win!

"Yeah she is so hot isn't she?" Michael said loudly to try and annoy Quinn. Unfortunately Lola must have forgotten the plan and looked at him in disbelief until he leant over and whispered that it was just for the plan. It was then that she had calmed down and started to play along.

"Yeah he's really gotten himself a good catch there, I was thinking of maybe inviting her over to hang out with us sometime" Lola said as if it was no big deal that she was trying to invite the girl that Quinn couldn't stand over.

"Are you freaking kidding me? What the hell is wrong with all of you, she's a freak! With her stupid hair and her dress that's so short its borderline inappropriate and her really pretty face and her stupid, dumb eyes"

"Wow Quinn is something wrong? I thought she was so nice, and she's like the smartest person ever, she studies AP everything, isn't that cool? You'd really like her if you got to know her" Zoey said so innocently that it really pushed Quinn over the line and she stalked out slamming the door behind her.

"Did we go too far?" Lola said looking worried.

"Honestly I think that Quinn needs to see that they are meant for each other, I mean I think they'd make each other really happy but they need to stop being stubborn and actually realise that they like each other instead of beating around the bush all this time" Chase said.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Chase asked embarrassed.

Lola and Michael looked at each other with the most shocked looks anyone had ever seen and nodded at each other. "Really, you of all people have just outlined the entire relationship between you and Zoey" Lola stated bluntly.

Chase and Zoey flushed the deepest red and stayed stunned in silence. Until Chase stood up from the couch and looked at Zoey, "Zoey I have never met anyone like you, you're smart, funny, athletic, interesting and most of all you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Somewhere between hitting that pole on my bike and falling to the ground, I managed to fall in love with you along the way. I would be honoured if you would be my girlfriend, keeping in mind that if you say yes, I'm never letting you go, ever. So what do you s-?"

Chase's romantic speech was cut off mid-sentence by Zoey jumping on him and kissing him so passionately that he couldn't even respond for a minute until he had realised what was happening. When they pulled away, neither of them had ever looked so happy. "I'm in love with you too" Zoey said shyly while Chase had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. "Awwwwww!" Lola and Michael cooed as they got up and congratulated their new couple friends.

Meanwhile, Quinn was off storming the campus. She couldn't understand why all she wanted to do was cry into her pillow and never have to feel like this again. She hadn't slept at all in the last few nights, and she couldn't understand why nothing was getting better for her. First Mark hated her and now Logan hated her. How could he think that something was going on when Logan hated her more than most people. It was ironic that just a few days previous she thought she was the one to hate Logan Reese most, however she was having trouble proving that true anymore.

The next day Quinn looked terribly ill, she was pale and had bags under eyes from the lack of sleep she'd had lately. On top of all of it she had this continuous sad and sickly feeling sweeping over her making her feel even worse. She was looking forward to Lunch though as she had heard Zoey and Lola talking in their dorm earlier saying that Logan had ditched Tori. At least now she wouldn't have to deal with stupid Tori and her stupid face any longer. She sat down at the table whilst her five friends gossiped and laughed about a joke Michael was telling about a girl in the year below them. She smiled and sat down at her seemingly permanent place next to Logan. She organised her food and then looked up at everyone saying "hey's" and getting "hey's" back in return.

Quinn decided that now was her chance to try talking to Logan again while the other couples were distracted. Zoey and Chase were quietly talking to each other and smiling every five seconds when the other would talk, whilst Lola and Michael were feeding each other grapes. Gross, but at least they were together, that was the main thing.

"So Logan I –"

"Hey babe, I missed you soooo much" A girl who Quinn recognised as Darcey from her Human relations class had walked up to Logan from behind and started making out with him right in front of her. He didn't even say hi back, Logan merely accepted the kiss and then invited her to sit down and introduced his girl once more.

"Everyone, Darcey, Darcey, this is everyone" introduced Logan.

"Hi's" were muttered around the table before Logan turned to Darcey once more to continue kissing her and whispering things in her ear.

Quinn felt this sharp pain in her chest. She unknowingly clutched it and closed her eyes. What was this feeling? She couldn't understand why someone this young could be having a heart attack. Surely that wasn't it. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, Logan had left with Darcey and was now off walking her to her next class.

Quinn felt much better now and the pain had subsided, she couldn't help but think that was an odd feeling to have, and couldn't figure out why it had happened.

Her friends all exchanged knowing glances and smiled to themselves, continuing to eat their food.

"Stupid Darcey with her stupid hair and her stupid perfect eyes and her stupid fashion sense". Once again, Quinn felt herself boiling with anger walking home from class. She slammed the door shut and through her bag at the floor with great force. She then proceeded to throw herself face down at her bed and scream into it as loud as she could.

"Ahem" Lola and Zoey had witnessed her little tantrum and gone to sit on her bed with her.

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay?" Lola asked whilst patting Quinns back lightly to show her support.

This was followed by another piercing scream muffled into her pillow.

"I guess not" Zoey said secretly winking at Lola while Quinn was still lying down. They stepped back and allowed her to sit up, she looked terrible, she still hadn't slept properly for days and when she did all she could dream about was the beach and a certain jacket that she couldn't seem to make out.

"It's just…like…what it is…okay I just really don't know what's going on with me lately. I can't sleep, I can't eat. Why do I feel so…sore all the time? I don't get what's wrong." Quinn admitted shamefully, not knowing anything was not her strong point.

Zoey and Lola looked at each other hesitantly before answering. "Quinn, why do you think you feel this way?" Lola asked cautiously, afraid that Quinn would once again scream or worse, cry. "I just told you, I don't know that's why I am feeling so bad" Quinn responded.

"Okay let's try this again, how do you feel about Logan?" Lola asked.

"Again with the Logan thing nothing is going on with Logan and I for the final time, really guys how is it that everyone can see something that I can't, it's not true at all you're just making it up and so was Mark." Quinn was getting tired of everyone suggesting that something was going on. "He is clearly with that Darcey girl, with her stupid hair and stupid eyes and stupid mouth and stupid 'oh my god I miss you sooo much." She put on her best impersonation to make this Darcey girl sound like a high pitched, lispy person with the most annoying voice ever.

Zoey had to stifle a giggle, Quinn jealous was by far the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. She regained her composure and asked Quinn once again "Quinn how do you feel when you see Logan with Darcey?".

Quinn didn't even have to think, she once again started a rant about Darcey's dumb face and hair and intelligence and everything. This was so unlike Quinn and Lola and Zoey were clearly amused by the situation.

"Okay seriously, do you remember the time when Chase dated Rebecca and I came to our lunch table and I was saying that I couldn't stand her stupid annoying lips?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, you liked Chase and Rebecca was the one who got to be with him. You were jealous" Quinn started, "How does that have anything to do with Logan?"

"Darcey and her stupid face…" Lola said, trailing off in hopes that Quinn will make the connection. Her and Zoey gave Quinn a quick smile and walked off to meet the boys for dinner at Sushi Rox.

Quinn sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. She still wasn't entirely sure what just happened. She couldn't really like Logan, surely not, the idea sounded silly.

After an hour of sitting there silently, Quinn decided to take a walk and get some air. She went to grab a jacket when she saw Logan's football jacket on her nightstand. She walked over and decided that it was by far the warmest jacket she had in the room, and it would make sense to wear it in case she got sick. That would be the only reason why though.

The cool night air brushed against her face as she walked towards her new favourite spot; the beach. She walked passed Sushi Rox on her way, pondering whether or not she should go in. Quinn decided to let her friends have some couple time and continued walking onwards. She had finally reached the beach and sat down on the warm sand listening to the gentle waves hit the shore. This was peace for her, it was the clearest her mind had felt all day, and she contemplated making this a daily ritual. Closing her eyes and laying down on the sand, Quinn tried to think as clearly as she could about how she was feeling the last few days. However these thoughts were interrupted when she heard giggling.

Realising she was not alone she sat up and saw that same Darcey girl dragging Logan towards the beach.

"No I don't want to go to the beach it's…I just don't want to go to the beach" Logan said grumpily trying to resist being dragged towards the sand.

"Aw but baby I was thinking we could have some fun here, all alone on the beach" She giggled loudly enough to make Quinn gag. It was then that Darcey grabbed Logan and kissed him, causing his hands to roam her body obviously enough for Quinn to see.

There was that pain again, she couldn't stop it from getting worse and worse, and she held her chest like it was about to explode if she removed her hand. She whimpered and it was then that the Quinn Pensky realised what was wrong with her. Tears began to stream down her face and Logan heard a sniffle, realising that they had company.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Logan asked shocked, pushing Darcey away from him.

Quinn didn't speak; she just let herself cry and began to walk home. As she passed Logan and that stupid girl, Logan attempted to grab her hand.

"Logan just get off me, go be with your girlfriend" She whipped her hand away, but not fast enough for Logan to go without noticing his jacket adorned on her shoulders. And with that he watched the retreating figure of Quinn away walking from him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next day Chase, Zoey, Michael and Logan were sitting at the table for lunch. Logan had since ditched Darcey and was eating lunch with his friends pretending he was fine, even though he couldn't stop thinking about Quinn wearing his clothes.

"Hey, um….does anyone know what was wrong with Quinn last night?" Logan asked nervously, he wasn't sure if they would begin telling him how much he liked her again. Logan Reese wore every emotion well, all except one..embarrassment.

"Not that I know of, she seemed fine this morning she was dead asleep snoring" Lola said, "why when did you see Quinn?"

"Oh okay, I was with Darcey at the beach when Quinn was already there in tears, I tried to see if she was okay but she told me to leave her alone".

Zoey and Lola looked at each other knowingly, smiling thinking about how they finally got her to realise her feelings for Logan. Chase and Michael were talking about their ideas for a new comic they were making when they suddenly stopped talking and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Oh" Said Chase

"My" Said Michael

"God" they said in unison. Everyone else at the table looked at them confused until Zoey and Lola saw what they were looking at. Their jaws also dropped as they were staring at something behind Logan.

"What? Whats wrong?" Logan asked, why was everyone staring at him? It was then that he looked around.

Logan was a confident guy, never phased by girls or looks or intelligence. But for the first time in his life, Logan was rendered speechless. Behind him he had to blink a few times to make sure that what he was seeing was real, because what he was seeing was Quinn Pensky: Model?

Quinn was strutting towards there table smiling and laughing and thanking the boys begging her to date them, she was flattered after all. She wore a mini skirt and a backless tank top, as well as wedge heels. She had taken off her glasses opting for contacts, and straightened her long flowing hair. She had taken the time to do her make up that morning, investing some of her invention money in some fake eyelashes, new eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Quinn Pensky had been considered many things in her life, however today, every guy was throwing them self at the hottest girl in school.

As she came closer Logan stood up to meet Quinn. Quinn wasn't letting anything spoil her mood as she casually said "oh, hey Logan". She stopped in front of him and he proceeded to stare at her speechless. He couldn't take his eyes of her lips and he was sure he nearly drooled. Trying to keep up appearances he tried to speak.

"H-ey Quinn" Did Logan Reese's voice just break a little? Inwardly cursing himself he decided to try again, "Do you want to sit?"

She giggled a high pitch giggle, similar to that of Darcey or Tori's, "Sure Logan, where else would I be sitting to eat lunch?" Sitting down at their table Lola and Zoey were staring in disbelief.

"Quinn you look so hot!" Lola yelled, with Zoey joining in "You look like such a babe Quinn!"

"Yeah Quinn you look so pretty" Michael and Chase mumbled along.

Lola, Zoey, Michael and Chase all tried not to laugh at the look on Logan's face as a senior approached their table.

"Hey Quinn" Said Tom with a wink, are you looking for somewhere to have lunch?

Quinn tried to calm herself, inside she couldn't stop thinking about how funny it was to have Logan become speechless at her makeover. Tom was one of the hottest guys in school, and hey if Logan didn't want her, why shouldn't she be trying to move on?

"Actually I just found somewhere" She said confidently, handing him her lunch tray and linking her arm with his. "I'll catch you guys later" she said winking at the girls.

Four people at that table looked at each other and couldn't stop smiling. Not only had Quinn finally figured it out, but it looked like she was beating Logan at his own game. Logan had never looked more unimpressed in his life.

For the next week or so, Lola, Zoey, Chase, and Michael had never been so amused. Every day at lunch they would run to get their early to see what Quinn would do next. It was Thursday and Quinn once again rocked up to lunch strutting mini shorts with rips in them and a top that was short enough to show her midrift. She had high heeled boots on that went up to her thighs and a yellow beanie adorned her hair. Every day that week Quinn had come to lunch, sat next to Logan and a new guy had come and swept her away.

"Hey guys, Logan," Quinn winked while Logan blushed.

"Hey Quinn" they muttered back. "So which school hottie will you be eating with today?" Lola asked.

Michael looked a little bit upset about this, when Lola said "Oh of course you're the hottest guy at school, but you're all mine so no one can have you. Everyone else has to settle for the lesser hotties". Michael kissed her, happy with her answer.

"Oh you know, I think Matt wants to have lunch". Quinn said nonchalantly.

Everyone at the table went silent and looked at Quinn. "You mean Matt Knight? Michael asked quietly.

"Yep" Quinn said beginning to eat her food.

Zoey and Lola exchanged glances, they knew what Quinn was doing, but they weren't sure if it was the greatest idea. Matt had a bit of a reputation around school with girls. Not to mention Logan and Matt had been in a fair few fights over the years, because Matt was kind of the dick of the school. He was hot, but he was definitely a dick. The girls had never been sure why Logan and Matt had been in fights, but from what Chase and Michael had said it was a pretty serious argument.

"Quinn are you sure? I don't know if that's such a good idea" Michael said, eyeing off Logan who still hadn't said anything.

"Why wouldn't it be? He's SO hot and sweet and nice, and he likes me so much that he doesn't date girls in front of me and he sure doesn't say anything mean to me ever, so yeah that's why it is a great idea.

It was then that Matt walked over to their table and stood behind Quinn.

"Hey babe" he whispered, you ready to go and have lunch with me?

Matt was about to touch Quinn and put his hands around her waist when Logan came from nowhere, wisping his hands away from Quinn and punch Matt square in the jaw.

"Don't touch her, Matt." Logan warned sternly, placing himself between Quinn and the dousche bag.

Lola and Zoey grinned and said "I cant believe jealousy finally got the best of him, how good is this!"

Michael and Chase looked at them and said "No, you don't understand this isn't a good thing. What do you think Logan and Matt always fight about". The girls sat silently wondering what that even meant.

"LOGAN! How dare you what the hell do you think you're doing? I didn't say anything when you rubbed all of your dates in my face so stay the hell out of my relationships.

She bent down next to Matt, "Hey, are you okay? Don't mind him. Let's go okay?"

Logan picked her up and moved her behind him once again. "Quinn you're not going anywhere with this guy".

"Hey Matt, I don't know what you think you're doing but you stay away from her. Or have you not learnt your lesson before?"

'Before?' Quinn thought to herself…"What? Why can't you stop being so jealous for once and let me be happy".

Logan ignored this as Matt got up.

"Aw worried about your little girlfriend?" Matt taunted.

"You were never interested in her before, so don't even try to play that card now. You don't care about her so don't try and pretend that you do" Logan said sternly, making sure that he was in between Quinn and that guy at all times.

"Oh my god she's not even worth all you're shit, you only want her now because she's hot, the little Logan Reese has finally figured out why he wants to protect her so often."

"You clearly don't learn, you had no problem saying that Quinn was the biggest nerd in school and that she wasn't good enough for anyone here before did you? Then she suddenly changes her appearance and you want her now. Well that's not how it works _Matt_ Quinn has always been beautiful, she doesn't need all this makeover crap to be attractive, but no matter how many times you try to makeover your personality, you will never change."

Logan swiftly jabbed his fist into Matt's nose, hearing a crack. It was then that another fight erupted as Matt jumped onto Logan tackling him to the ground.

Finally Chase and Michael jumped in, along with a few of Matt's friends in an all out brawl. The three girls had no clue what to do, they were speechless. During the fight Matt managed to get up and stand in front of Quinn

"Are you happy now? I didn't want you anyway I just wanted to get a leg over then dump you. You'll always be a nerdy, ugly, little spaz".

Quinn didn't cry, she simply looked at Logan being held down, then looked back at Matt. She then preceeded to lean back and put all her energy into a really hard kick right in between Matt's legs. He fell to the ground whimpering. By then teachers had come and broken up the fight.

Matt had been on strike three that month, which meant expulsion, as he was whipped off to the principals office. Zoey and Lola were sitting back at the dorms with Quinn waiting for the boys to come back. Finally Chase and Michael walked through the door and Zoey and Lola jumped on them cooing and awing at the sight of their bruised faces. Chase and Michael looked at each other momentarily before putting on their facial expressions of hurt and saying "It just hurts so much" continuously.

The girls were cuddling them and they were all chatting before Quinn stood up and paced.

"What did he mean before? Why did he say 'haven't you learnt your lesson'?" Quinn asked exasperated.

Michael and Chase looked at each other before they began to explain.

"Okay so you know how Logan and Matt got into a few punch ups last year?" Quinn nodded eager to the hear the next part. "Well it was a pretty important argument for Logan" Michael said looking over to Chase.

"Yeah" Chase agreed, "You could say it was an argument that was pretty close to home, if you know what I mean".

Michael continued, "So Matt was on the basketball team with Logan last year. All of a sudden Logan got really good at shooting three-point shots" he said emphasizing the point as Quinn nodded thoughtfully. "And when Matt asked why Logan was suddenly so good at three point shots…He said it was because of you".

"Okay, so after I helped with his basketball this happened" Quinn thought aloud.

"Right, so then Matt umm" Michael paused looking at Quinn. She realised that he meant Matt must have said some negative things about her. She nodded reassuringly telling him it was okay to continue the story. "So he said that you were a spaz and that you wouldn't know anything about basketball or boys or life…Sorry Quinn its not me saying it" He said sympathetically.

"No its okay Michael I know, he just really is such a dick. I should have kicked him harder. But go on" She responded.

"So Logan defended you and…well he said that you were the smartest and funniest person he knew and that if anyone was a spaz it was Matt because you were far from it".

"But I don't understand Logan always calls me a spaz, even the other day–"

"Just listen Quinn" Michael interrupted, "So he defended you and after school the next day they kind of jumped him and beat him up. When Logan got Matt alone, Matt continued to say mean things about you and Logan punched him out. You're kind of a sore point for him, incase you didn't know" Michael finished.

Quinn didn't even know where to start. So Logan actually defends her?

Zoey and Lola started to let out "Awwww's".

"Quinn he likes you, and he defends your honour that's so romantic" Zoey said while snuggling up to Chase.

"Yeah Quinn he must really like to you to get beaten up all the time. I never knew Logan was such a big softie" Lola agreed.

"Hey even we think its cute" Chase added as Michael nodded.

"So why didn't anyone ever tell me this?" Quinn asked.

"Because Logan made us promise not to. We've known for a while that he has liked you we just found it amusing that he hadn't figured it out yet. He was so confused because he didn't know why he had to beat Matt up, but he is always there for you, even when neither of you know it." Chase said.

Quinn put on her new favourite jacket smiling, and walked off to the one place she always felt safe. She had a lot to think about after all as she casually strolled to the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week had passed, and no one had seen much of Quinn at all. Zoey, Lola, Michael and Chase had thought that Quinn and Logan would finally sort things out after the events last week at lunch but so far they hadn't heard much from either party. Logan had been temporarily suspended for the first 3 days but since then, they still hadn't seen him. The four of them had been relatively lonely that week, it was quiet without Logan and Quinn fighting, or competing, or pretending not to like each other.

It was Friday when Michael came running to the lunch table to meet his girlfriend, Chase and Zoey.

"Guys! Guys!" Michael was running across the courtyard grass screaming and ignoring the weird looks people were giving him.

He finally reached the table, breathless when he spoke "You'll never believe it, Matt didnt get expelled. He's back on campus"

"What?!" Chase exclaimed, he was a lover, not a fighter. He loved his friends and would do anything for them but fighting was not his thing. Of course if another fight was to break out he would jump in to help Logan and Michael out all over again, but Logan and Matt being in the same place at the same time after last week? He didnt like the sound of that.

"How did that happen? He was on strike three?" Zoey said worriedly.

"I'm not sure, Grant from the east hall was just talking about it and i overheard and asked how that happened and he said he didn't know but to get out of expulsion on strike three, it must have been something big" Michael replied.

"How long has he been back?" Lola asked, "We haven't seen him yet so maybe he is trying to keep a low profile".

"I doubt that, but let's hope so" Chase said.

Quinn had gone to the beach that night. She had layed on the sand for hours wondering when Logan would show. She started thinking about the events of the last week. How things had gone from normal to awful, to worse, to confusing, to maddening and then to happy then straight back to awful. She then moved on to questioning her intelligence. Had she really been that oblivious to her feelings for Logan?

She had always prided herself on being a clever, prepared and thorough person who never acted irrationally and always knew what was going on in her life. She honestly didn't understand how she missed it, but she definately did not know until that moment on the beach. The one thing she did know was that she felt sorry for Mark. Maybe she should apologise to him. She figured she would deal with that tomorrow. Tonight was about reflection and waiting. Yep, Quinn Pensky was waiting for Logan. She was sure that he would come, the beach was kind of their 'spot'. Even if it was unnoficial she had decided that she liked it there so much because she could think clearly, and that was because she could think about Logan, honestly and truthfully.

She was deep in thought while laying on the beach until she eventually drifted off to sleep with the cool night air brushing her skin, thinking about Logan finding her at their spot on the beach. She was dreaming of course, because in reality Logan didn't show up that night, or the next night, or the night after that.

Alot had happened in the two weeks that had passed since the punch on between Logan and Matt. Logan had begun to sit at their table for lunch again, with Quinn no where in sight. Every day Logan came to lunch, he would sit down at the table, look at his food and not say a single word. The rest of the group had tried talking to him with no response, they had not seen Quinn at all, she would come in at somepoint during the night, sleep then be gone again before the girls woke up.

"I'm really worried about her, i don't think ive ever seen her this invisible." Zoey said to Chase and Michael as Lola came back from getting another apple from the canteen.

"You're telling us," Chase responded, "We have been trying to talk to Logan for ages he doesnt respond or even look at us. He spends most of his time sleeping or doing homework. A girl asked him to go to Sushi Rox the other day and he just looked at her like she had 2 faces and walked off".

"What do we do?" Michael asked helplessly.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Lola asked looking hopeful.

Logan hadn't told anyone about the argument between him and Quinn the other night. They had awkwardly ran into each other outside the science block. As their eyes met Quinn bolted the complete opposite direction to where Logan was standing.

"Quinn!" Logan yelled out to Quinn, he was walking trying to catch up with her but started to break out into a run as she was apparently hard to catch on foot.

"Quinn!" Logan yelled again this time he grabbed her wrist, catching up to her, and turned her around to face him. It was then he noticed the look on her face, was she upset? "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nice to know you're back to your old self, having lunch at our table all happy and fine." Quinn said crossing her arms facing him.

"Wait, what?" Logan was so confused, why was she mad at him, he was doing what she wanted and leaving her to be happy with any guy she wanted to date. "Why are you so mad?" Logan asked plainly.

"Oh i'm not mad Logan, why would i be, you are all fine and good going about your daily school routine while im miserable waiting for you at that stupid beach. I can't believe i was stupid enough to...You know what don't even worry okay, just leave me alone" Quinn said as if she had given up, walking in the opposite direction.

"What do you mean you were waiting for me? Quinn you could never be stupid, i dont even know what i've done to upset you" Logan was honestly dissapointed in himself, he didnt mean to make Quinn sad.

"I waited for you at...at our...spot" Quinn said, her cheeks flushing pink as she whispered the last part.

"Our...spot" Logan said, "Why would you think it was stupid to call it ours?"

"Because you just take every girl there, and then i finally wait for you there i have spent every night since the fight waiting for you to show up and you never even bothered to come. Don't act as though you didnt know i'd be there. You don't even care about me" Quinn's voice began to crack and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Quinn, i dont take anyone there, i don't go there for anyone except for you. That night with Darcey was her idea, i broke up with her that night because she tried to ruin our spot. I didn't even like, her i was just trying to get over you. Quinn i definately care, a lot more than you think."

"Why didn't you show up then Logan?"

"Because i didnt think you wanted me to. You wanted to be with Tom and Matt, you didn't want me. And i didn't want to go to the beach because i figured you wouldn't be there, you'd be with the guys that make you happy. But i'm here now, okay?"

Quinn looked at him sadly, then whispered 3 words before walking back to her dorm.

Logan thought over their fight the other night continuously since she had walked off. He had replayed everything that had been said over and over, and he couldn't stop his mind from continously whirling over those last three words Quinn had said to him. "You're too late". How could he be so stupid, he honestly didn't think she even thought about him like that.

Logan had just got to his dorm when he felt arms wrap around him and drag him to his bed.

"Logan, we need to talk" Chase said, with Michael, Lola and Zoey all around the room so he couldnt run anywhere.

Logan didnt even resist when they grabbed him, he was just sitting on the bed emotionlessly, without responding to him.

Realising that he didnt even seem to notice that they had grabbed him, Michael decided to begin.

"Logan! This is an intervention. Or if you like, a 'Quinntervention" He said, winking at the others chuckling at his own joke. They didnt laugh.

"We are here today to tell you that you have feelings for Quinn" Zoey said looking at Logan expectantly for a response. He just stared back at her.

"Dude! What is wrong with you why aren't you doing something about this" Chase said getting frustrated.

"Like?" Logan finally responded, his voice cracked at they all wondered if he was about to cry. He didn't, but they weren't entirely sure how to handle the rest of this conversation.

"Go tell her!" Lola said, "it's really not that hard, we all did it, and look how happy the four of us are" She said gesturing at the two couples in the room.

"She doesn't want me because i screwed up. She has made that very clear. I don't want to keep having this conversation with all of you because i can't change what has happened". He kept his voice low, yet stern and didn't look any of them in the eye.

"How do you know that? Logan, we haven't seen Quinn in weeks. She hasn't been at the dorm, we have no idea where the hell she spends her nights, she's never at lunch in the day. We are really worried about her. You're just going to sit there and let that happen?" Zoey said, her voice showing how worried she truly was.

"Well i've seen her and she doesnt want me. She is better off without me." Logan started to grab his bag to leave when Chase cut in.

"Yeah i guess you're right, she's probably way better off with Matt."

Logan stopped. "Matt got expelled".

"Nope, he's still here, and probably with Quinn" Michael said, he knew that he and Chase had hit a nerve, but it needed to be done for any of this to go back to normal.

Logan walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Another week had passed and the five had spent most of their days at lunch in silence. Chase and Michael knew they had struck a big nerve with Logan, who had not talked to either of them since.

Michael was busy explaining to Lola why comic books were so important in his life, but of course not as important as her when Matt came to the table. Logan looked furious. It was like he had heat radiating off him and he was going to turn green and have all his clothes rip as he became the incredible hulk. At the very same time Quinn came to the table and put her tray next to Logan's. She didnt look at anyone, she simply watched the scene unravel in front of her. Matt looked terrible. His face was a mess it was as if he had fallen down 4 flights of stairs. Then again, a broken nose certainly doesnt heal that fast so it made a bit of sense. Looking at him, Logan stood up, meeting his eyes. Matt's left eye was black, which was unusual for a bruise to last this long, Logan wasn't even sure he had punched him in the eye, but some of the fight was a blur so he ignored it and waited for Matt to speak.

He nearly did a spit take when Matt offered him his hand. Logan looked at it in a look that was between surprise and disgust. He didn't shake it, he simply looked Matt in the eye again and waited once more for him to speak.

"I wanted to apologise" Matt said. People had begun to gather around the table expecting a fight to break out between the two yet again.

Logan actually laughed in disbelief. "What?"

"I wanted to apologise," he said once more, a little louder, but still quiet.

"What?" Logan said once more. "Why? Now that you have some how magically dodged expulsion you are...?"

"Apologising" Matt repeated, still quiet, so quiet that people outside the group wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm sorry, i couldn't hear you?" Quinn jumped in. Logan now looked at her in disbelief but she didnt even break eye contact with Matt.

"No, you know what, this isn't even worth it if you're going to be a spaz about it" Matt said loudly, emphasizing the word spaz. He wasn't scared of anyone.

"That's it" Logan said and leaned his fist back, but someone had stopped him.

Quinn stepped in, "allow me" and moved in front of Logan and punched Matt square in the face, there was a louder crack, and Logan assumed she had shattered his nose, it sounded painful, especially over previous injuries.

"I gave you the chance to be a better person", Quinn was yelling now, loud enough for everyone to hear, "But nope, you wanted to go and be a jerk, once more. Well you know what, i'm not scared of you, and i would happily do that another billion times for everytime you decide you can be a jerk to Logan. Oh and now, no one will be scared of you because oh wait, you just got beaten up by a girl!"

Matt had gone running off while people in the crowd cheered for Quinn because she had gotten revenge on the school bully. Zoey and Lola had ran to hug Quinn and Michael and Chase had come over to high five her. Then it was like in slow motion, Logan turned to Quinn and everyone in the court yard was silent. Secretly, most people knew that Logan and Quinn were into each other, some even had bets. It was one of those situations where Quinn and Logan were literally the last to know.

"How's your hand?" Logan said, there was an awkward silence over the onlookers which made the entire situation harder.

"I'ts been better" Quinn replied, her lips turning to smile slightly at the edges, "But you know, i owed you" she said, "You always had my back and i didn't even know. With matt, and even Mark".

Logan looked confused at this but Quinn nodded her head at Mark and smiled, Logan looked over at him too and Mark simply nodded his head with a small smile escaping his lips and issuing a small salute to Logan before winking at Quinn and walking off hand in hand with Amelia. Logan smiled after Mark then turned his head back to Quinn.

Zoey and Lola looked at the boys confused, but they shook their heads as if to say "tell you later".

Logan smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well, you punch like a girl, you could use the protection".

Quinn looked suddenly annoyed "Yeah well i bet i punch harder than you do, it only took me two punches to get him to leave"

"No you don't, you're a girl there's no way you could punch harder than me"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"UGGH!" Quinn yelled in frustration and stormed past Logan. She didnt get very far though because he had grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her back into the most romantic kiss he had ever had, because it was finally with the right person.

They pulled apart only to flush red due to the "Aww's" and "Ooo's" in the back ground from their friends and classmates.

They smiled at each other but Lola interrupted, "What did you mean two punches?".

Quinn looked at the ground sheepishly but Logan responded for her, "That bruised eye was definately not mine, but my girl definately can throw a good punch.

"Who said im yours?" Quinn asked looking at Logan in shock at the fact that he just assumed she was his.

"You are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Oh my god" said Zoey, Chase, Michael and Lola at the same time.

The group were all at the beach, Quinn was sitting with Logan in her favourite jacket of course, with Zoey laying in Chase's lap and Lola holding hands with Michael next to them.

The group had spent the day at the beach, celebrating the end to the drama that had taken place over the last month. Quinn and Logan had not yet talked about their feelings, but they were quite content spending time together, and sharing some sneaky kisses while their friends weren't looking. The others had tried to give the two their space so they could figure things out but finally things were getting back to normal.

After the whole day spent playing games and eating and swimming, the group of six sat chatting about all kinds of random things until Lola interrupted.

"Quinn, how did you possibly convince Matt to apologise to Logan? I mean, i get that you punched him but Logan's punched him a bunch of times and that hasn't done anything."

Quinn ran her fingers through the sand while thinking of how to reply. "Well, i kind of did something. You see, Logan has two strikes for the month." Everyone, looked a Logan surprisingly.

"Dude why didn't you tell us?" Michael asked.

"I hadn't told anyone" Logan replied looking questionably at Quinn who just grinned to herself. "How did you find that out?

"Well, i kind of...looked at Logan's detention file...and i kind of looked at Matt's detention file."

"But aren't those kept in the dean's office?" Zoey said, eyes wide.

"Kinda" Quinn said laughing at the looks she was getting from her friends. "Anyways, so when i found out Matt wasn't expelled i kinda just happened to be walking past the deans office when the door was open, key in filing cabinet. And I found out why he wasn't expelled. And then Logan's detention file was on his desk saying he had two strikes for the month and i realised that Logan would probably get expelled if Matt started another fight. So i decided to do something about it because i didn't want Logan to have to leave." Quinn smiled at Logan shyly.

"Aww you didn't want you're favourite Logan to have to leave" Logan said, the old Logan clearly back.

"So why didn't he get expelled?" Chase asked.

"Well let's just say Matt definately shouldn't be calling anyone a spaz".

"Oh my god you could have ruined him completely in front of the entire class!" exclaimed Logan.

"Yeah but that would be wrong, i don't like being called names, and i wouldn't do that to someone else, so i gave him the option of being nice instead. And well, you know the rest."

The group was silent for a little while thinking over what Quinn had said when Lola spoke up once more.

"I have another question, out of all the hints we tried to give you guys when did you actually realise that you liked each other?"

Quinn and Logan were silent as the both looked at the sand red with embarrassment. Zoey looked at Lola disbelievingly saying "Really? I don't think they have talked about that yet" Scolding her.

"Oh! Oops, sorry" Lola said in a sing song voice.

Quinn cleared her throat and said VERY quietly, well i guess i realised when i figured out that i was jealous seeing you with other girls".

"Logan i've never seen you embarassed before, its so cute!" Zoey said realising that they really were embarassed about the new feelings they both had.

Logan glared at Zoey then took Quinn's hand subconsciously and said well i guess i realised completely when i saw her on the beach that night sleeping. He looked away from the group clearly still flushed and said "You looked so beautiful and peaceful...and cold" He laughed at the last part.

"I'd actually, um, really like it if you wanted to, you know..be my girlfriend" Logan said, nervously, as if he expected her to say no.

"Awww" Quinn had never been of those girly, girls to make sounds like that, but yep, she was becoming a softy after all of this Logan stuff. She had done alot of thinking over the past few weeks about the past and her relationship with Mark. She had even gone and talked to Mark and apologised to him, Mark confessed everything, the things he had said about her, the way Logan had fought for her and how he honestly wished them all the happiness in the world. He had even mentioned how he thought the way they both clearly cared for each other was nice and he wished to have that with someone some day soon. They had both realised that their relationship, while fun, was not the kind of relationship with passion and lust, it was more of a friendship with the occasional kiss. Quinn was so busy caught up in her thoughts she had nearly forgotten to reply to an even more anxious Logan.

"I'd really like that" She said softly but sincerely.

Logan smiled a true smile, and said "im the luckiest guy in the world".

"You actually think that?" Quinn responded, still shocked that Logan being so cute.

"It's the truth" Logan said as all of their friends watched and cooed at the new couple. Quinn leant over and gave Logan a soft kiss, they were finally, truthfully, happy.

**So it only took me two years but i actually finished a story. This last chapter was a hard one to write but the story as a whole im pretty proud of. I might come back and edit a few things but until next time,**

**Stay cool.**


End file.
